


I Wanted You

by ohmybeatingspark



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: Fluff and Smut, Love Confession, M/M, Robot Sex, Sticky, Sticky Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-21
Updated: 2013-04-21
Packaged: 2017-12-09 02:54:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/769136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohmybeatingspark/pseuds/ohmybeatingspark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Perceptor decides to confess to Drift about how he feels...but what he didn't know is that it would lead to something he never thought he would receive.<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	I Wanted You

**Author's Note:**

> I'm thinking of writing one-shot fanfics connecting Drift and Perceptor all together....from this one...  
> so...this...may be more of a middle of a plot that may never happen.

“I wanted you since I’ve laid my optics on you.” Perceptor said, blue optics wandering in the opposite direction of Drift. He looked at his berth, internally wanting to recharge forever.

“And since…you’ve rescued me, I knew there was something different about you. You didn’t leave me behind like the others. My thanks have turned into an affection I’ve been hiding…”

He bit his lipplates in a debate to say more.

“But you were my only close friend, but I kept quiet because I don’t know of any mutual feelings you have…”

Perceptor didn’t know what he was doing and didn’t know why he was confessing. All he knew is that he had to get his feelings out. He felt alone since Kup and the others left him and were entirely grateful for Drift rescuing him. Although he didn’t know why he invited Drift to his own quarters in the first place because he didn’t know any statistics of how Drift felt.

“Percy…” Drift inched closer, swords at his side moving each gate he took. “Why didn’t you tell me sooner?” 

Surprised by the sudden servo on his helm, Perceptor was pulled against Drift. They were closer than what Perceptor ever thought they would. Embracing like this made the sniper want to smile in happiness.

“You don’t have to feel thankful. I did what was right.” Drift’s optics met with Perceptor’s, blue against blue. 

“Because, since you fixed yourself…I felt something as well. I wanted my frame against yours… And I know, I have been promiscuous. It was a release. But I felt nothing when I was with others.” 

Oh he knew of Drift’s intimate lifestyle since most of the time Rodimus would make small hints of fragging Drift senseless. And what made matters worse for Percy is hearing from Drift himself that he was once in a threesome with Rodimus and Ultra Magnus. Not to mention before the Lost Light, Drift was intimate with Blurr every once in a while and stating it was one of the best times he’s ever fragged anyone or anyone ever frag him.

“But, I thought of you every time.” 

He couldn’t believe the swordmech in front of him.

“You don’t have to lie to me. Even though I have no calculations of this, I feel as this is a lie.” 

Puzzled, Drift looked at him curiously, “Why do you think I would lie?” he stroked the back of the sniper’s helm, then tilting his very own symbolizing being confused. Oh how he wanted to get Percy to believe him!

“Because after all these years, why would you choose a plain mech like me…? Why would you choose a scientist like me?” 

Drift’s hand snaked around to Perceptor’s cheek, slowly leaning in closer, inches apart now.

“It is because, I love someone I saved and never meant to hurt him even if I was selfish by having fun with others.”

Their lip-plates now barely touching, a spark between them caused shivers running through both of their own spinal struts. The swordmech’s glossa touched Percy’s lip-plates which made him moan and do likewise. Their glossa entwining and lip-plates clashing and sharing glossa lubricant. Drift’s servos began feeling down the sniper’s chest plate and then snaking down, touching the interface array in front of him made Perceptor shudder. His fingers raked against the valve cover, slowly, teasingly rubbing against it.

“Do you want this.” Percy it felt more of a statement than an actual question. His helm fell back, moaning. “My spike in your valve..?”

“Take me. I want you, Drift.” 

In one swift movement Drift brought him to the berth, forcing Perceptor to lay his back onto it as his mouth-plate touched and clashed with his again. His fingers still rubbing against Percy’s array cover and without any warning, it opened. His valve was slick with lubricant and he couldn’t help it. The entire time since the first kiss exchanged between the two he was getting hot and ready. Drift smiled. He never knew he had this effect on a mech like Percy.

“You’re wet…and…tight.” He slipped one finger inside the mesh walls, hitting sensory nodes which he knew were because Perceptor was scrambling against his touch and quietly moaning.

He slipped a second finger inside, even tighter before with one inside, but he could feel the mesh walls adjusting around the two fingers inside.  
“Why are you so tight, Perceptor?” 

“Ah..result of…ah! Of years without an interface life…ah! Been forever! Unggh!” he removed the fingers and dipped his faceplate between Percy’s legs, leaning towards the soaking valve, dripping with mechfluid. His glossa skimmed outside the rim, teasing. Oh he loved to hear the sniper’s whines. Drift’s own spike felt unused and began to pump his own spike, groaning in pleasure as well. 

“Drift, why are you teasing me? Ahh!” just then he entered his glossa inside the tight, wet entrance. He hit nodes inside at the top. Drift began sucking on the outside, and Percy couldn’t handle it anymore.

“Drift! Spike me, I want you, now.” He begged over and over.

“Do you really want this?” he asked, cautiously.

“Yes! Please, Drift…now..please…”

He then positioned himself over the sniper, rubbing his hardened spike against the slick valve, still teasing the mech below him. Percy swung his legs over the shoulders of his fellow mech above him. He slowly pushed the head of his spike inside, making Perceptor gasp as his calipers began adjusting around it.  
“Slick, still slick and tight…” 

Drift didn’t want to end this quickly because he didn’t want to hurt Perceptor and he wanted to make his time with him very memorable.  
“I like this tightness…” he pushed in a bit more, still tight, a good feeling. 

Once inside, he began thrusting slowly just to hear the whelping of Perceptor, a beautiful sound to his audio receptors. He groaned loudly, knowing that his overload was coming quicker than anticipated. 

Thrusting quicker, he looked up to the ceiling.

“I’m about to overload!” the sniper called out, moaning louder at each continuous thrust.

Just then, both of their cooling systems turned on as an overload crashed in each of their systems. 

Sighing, Drift lay on Perceptor as softly as he could and kissed him gently. Percy smiled.

“You are mine,” Drift purred and grasped their servos together, entwining their fingers before drifting off to recharge, together.


End file.
